Ultimate Awakening
by Black Arcane101
Summary: When Eggman's new creation turns on him, it begins to wreck havoc on the world to bring forth its true form. Sonic, Shadow and Silver work together to stop their enemy after their friends were violently killed. Matters get worse when six mysterious figures appear. Are these unknown Mobians a new threat? Will the three prevail or end up the same way as their friends?
1. Trapped

**Hey everyone and welcome to my new story! This is the first of three stories of the "Universes Saviours" Chronicles. This story will introduce you to four new antagonists that has of the charts abilities. When there comes villains, there comes heroes. I will also bring to you three new heroes that will appear in many of my other stories.  
Anyway, let's cut to the chase. Let the chronicles commence!**

"It is said that an evil entity born from the blood of the mightiest heroes will awaken and cause havoc on the world.

It shall be then, when the sky turns red, will an evil entity rise and bring death with it. Will then a group of brave heroes unite to destroy the evil that has been released." That is the prophecy I have heard and that day has come. The creature has been released from its prison and it's getting stronger, stopping at nothing to become even more powerful. To become his true, chaotic form. All that I see is my home blazing in an endless inferno, innocent people dying… It is up to us to save our world, to fight for freedom, to defeat this creature that has layed this tragedy upon us. This creature calls himself… Eclipse.

How are we going to make it out of this alive?

"Wake up! Wake up!" The voice rung in his head. He slowly opened his eyes, vision blurry. He could just make out a yellow figure… hanging from the wall? "Tails?" he said weakly. Sonic felt dizzy and sore. His vision finally became clear. He was in a metal room, rusted with age. Beside him were two creatures, one a yellow fox and a red echidna. Both elevated off the ground by chains which were cuffed tightly around their wrists. They were beaten, bloodied and bruised. The fox breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were dead. You certainly took quite a beating" Sonic was confused. He didn't remember what had happened and he had many questions to ask. He shook off the headache that began to stir.

"H-how did we get here?" He asked.

"We were fighting Eggman. He had ambushed us just outside of Mobotropolis. Knuckles and I were captured by badniks unlike anything we have ever faced and we were forced to watch you get beaten unconscious…" Tails voice trailed off.

"We were knocked out as well. We woke up to find ourselves here." said the echidna cringing. "It was a while ago when we regained consciousness. When you wouldn't waken, we feared for the worst." Sonic gulped at those words.

"Was I really that close?" he thought. He then turned to look at his surroundings. Empty Chains hung loosely from the walls of the large room. A single door was placed on the other side of the room. Parts of the walls and floor were stained with dried blood. Then a thought suddenly snapped into his head. "Where are the others?" Sonic asked worryingly. His memory was becoming clear. He remembered they weren't the only ones with him.

Tails shook his head. "I don't know. I suppose they are in another room…" Sonic needed to get him and his friends out of here and fast. He pulled at his chains only to feel a wave a pain shoot through his left arm. He looked towards it to find a large gash stretched across it.

"Dang it!" he grimaced.

"It's no use. They won't budge." Knuckles said in despair, shaking his head. "What are we going to do? We need to bust outta here but not while were like this." Sonic thought. A sudden noise alerted him. The door swung open revealing a man dressed in red and black accompanied with two robots his size.

"Ah. So you are finally awake" said the man.

"What do you want Eggman?!" yelled Knuckles as he fought against his restraints. Eggman smirked.

"I'm here to collect the hedgehog. Bring him down!" he ordered the robots. Without hesitation the machines stomped towards Sonic, yanking apart the cuffs. He fell to the floor and he cried out in pain. Not caring about their victim, the robots picked him up by his arms and shoved Sonic out of the room with their machine guns pointed at his head as he grimaced in pain. The man turned around and was about to leave the room.

"What are you going to do to him?!" yelled the fox. Eggman looked over his shoulder, a smile stretched across his face.

"Oh you'll see soon enough!" He let out a cackle before the door closed behind him, before hearing the echoed cries of his prisoners calling for their friend.

Never before has he felt so defenceless as he was pushed down the gloomy hallway. One of the robots held Sonic's arms behind his back. The pain in his arm was excruciating but the robots showed no mercy. He could feel something warm trickling down his injured arm. Blood.

"I was worried that I had beaten you too much" started Eggman. "If I had killed you, this experiment wouldn't be as fun to watch!" The man began to laugh quietly as he continued to lead the robots through the dark corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" Sonic said between his teeth.

"You'll see" he said with a smile. Sonic cringed. Shortly he was pushed into a bright room. It was the complete opposite to the room he was held in. The wall gleamed like they had been recently polished, the floor was spotless and instead of chains, there were computers and machinery. A wave of doubt swept through him as Sonic looked down at the far end of the room. A rectangular platform lay vertically on the wall with four cuffs, two up the top and two down the bottom. Imprisoned in the cuffs on two other platforms on either side of the empty one were two other hedgehogs. One silver and the other black & red. He gasped in realisation.

"I don't believe it!" Sonic thought. It was Silver and Shadow! They also seemed pretty beat up. Silver's right hand was bent strangely and Shadow had a large gash across his right leg, slowly dripping with blood, also staining the cuff holding his leg. His neck was bruised as if he had been strangled. Their eyes were closed but they were still breathing. Without a moment's hesitation, the robots forced Sonic's hands into the cuffs and he let out another cry of pain as he felt his shoulder click out of place. Then the machines left him suspended from the wall with Eggman standing below him, smiling deviously. The pain nearly causing the cobalt hedgehog to pass out.

"I have plans for you three… but in the meantime, I have other matters to deal with." he said before letting out another evil chuckle. He pointed towards two more robots with machine guns for hands. "Keep an eye on these three. I don't want anything to happen to them."

*SIR YES SIR* said the robots at the same time and stood in position with machine guns pointed directly at them.

The man nodded with a serious expression. "I will be with you shortly…" he said sternly and headed through a nearby door.

 **First chapter done! I hope you are enjoying the story so far (even though there's bugger all right now) but I promise to not let any of you down in future chapters. XD**


	2. DNA

**I know it's early but I just hate writing a new story and leaving it with only one chapter. So for a bonus, you all get a second chapter! You'll be in for a bit of a "shocker." Enjoy.**

" _What is Eggman planning this time?"_ Sonic said in his head trying to get his thought off the pain in his arm and shoulder. _"How was he able to pull off that ambush without any of the team suspecting a thing…?"_ A sudden groan snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to his left to see the black hedgehog making some movement and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he said coldly. He looked around slowly and winced in pain.

"We're in Eggman's base. From what I can tell, he's planning something big…" Sonic replied.

Shadow cringed. "Those robots that attacked me, they were… different. Much more powerful than I anticipated…" he said. "But something wasn't right. I couldn't… use my chaos powers or my speed. I was overwhelmed…" Sonic was shocked. How was it possible for him to lose his abilities? "Just to make sure I couldn't get away, they slashed my leg. Then they strangled me to the brink of passing out before slamming me into the ground. All that I heard before losing consciousness was the robots saying something related to _experiments._ " As Shadow had said those words, Sonic cringed in fury.

"These robots certainly are different from the ones Eggman used to create" the speedster said. "They are relentless and much more powerful. If he's building machines this powerful, he must be planning something bigger than I first thought." A sudden groan alerted the two as they looked to their right.

"Urg. What's going on?" said the silver hedgehog. He too was now awake. He looked up at the chains holding him. "How did I get here?"

This worried Sonic. Eggman was going to pay if Silver lost his memory. "Do you remember anything?" he asked with a concerned tone. Silver gave a small smile, happy to see his friend but it soon disappeared, then he thought for a moment before finally speaking.

"All I remember was seeing a bright light… robots attacked me, dislocated my wrist, a sharp pain on the back of my head and being dragged into the light. Then everything went dark for me. That's all I know." He said quietly.

Relieved to know he hadn't lost his memory, another thought pulled on Sonic's mind. _"What is Eggman planning with the three of us?"_

"We need to find a way outta here. I have a feeling we are in for a nightmare" said Sonic. The two nodded in agreement before a door swung open, alerting the three injured hedgehogs. Eggman walked out with a big grin on his face. He walked over to a large computer and began typing something in. Almost immediately, the floor beneath the tree hedgehogs opened up and three large capsules rose up until it hit the ceiling, trapping them inside. The bottom of the cylinder had two holes which looked as if it leads to a small glass sphere filled with water outside the cylinder. Metal surrounded the bottom of the cylinder, lights flashing.

"Ho, ho, ho! This machine is designed to siphon DNA, your DNA. I assure you, it will be very painful" Eggman said. He pressed a large button on one end of the keyboard and watched his plans unfold. Two tentacle-like wires came out from the bottom of each cylinder, trailing up to its victims. The nozzle of the wire looked like two large needles and the nozzle of each wire split into two. They jabbed into the three hedgehogs' chest , electrocuting them in the process as they cried out in agony. The spheres began to turn red with their blood and Eggman let out a loud cackle.

"Yes! My plan is finally beginning to unfold! With the DNA of the three hedgehogs, I can create a being stronger than the three combined!" Excruciating minutes passed as electricity continued to pulse through the hedgehogs bodies; the spheres had finally become completely red and the wires ceased their attack, leaving the three weak and on the verge of unconsciousness. "Send the spheres to my laboratory. Finish them off!" Eggman yelled. The spheres disappeared under the floor and the wires continued their attack. Eggman approached a screaming Sonic and smiled. "I want them dead…" he said and walked out of the room. "Next, I think I'll eliminate all your puny friends one by one and make them watch!"

Sonic opened one eye. His teeth gritted together. "…N-no!" he said between electrical surges. A robot walked over to the computer. ***SETTING VOLTAGE TO 70%*** it said. The discharge became stronger and the three began screaming louder.

 **They just never seem to get a break do they? Well things are gonna get a whole lot worse for them in future chapters. Anyways; hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll do my best to upload the next chapter soon.**


	3. Break Out

**I'm back again with another chapter! Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too bad because it was a little rushed. Anyway I won't leave you all hanging. Here is the next chapter!**

Tails looked up with worried eyes. "Can you hear that?" he said to Knuckles. They were quiet. They could faintly hear electricity and the sound of three voices crying out.

"It's Sonic! What the heck is Eggman doing to him?!" yelled Knuckles as he frantically tried to free himself.

"I don't know but it's not good…" Tails said quietly. BANG! The sound alerted the two and they saw a large dent on the door. It fell down to reveal Amy and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. They too were bruised and beaten. A smile appeared on their faces.

"Phew. I'm glad that you guys aren't dead." Sally said clutching her right arm. A small trail of blood streamed down her arm where she held it.

"But how did you break free?" Knuckles asked.

"These guys helped us out" replied the pink hedgehog. The team parted to reveal Rouge and Omega.

"Shadow disappeared during our mission and I had Omega track him down. We found his location just on the outskirts of Mercian forests. We last saw him unconscious with robots I have never seen. Then they just ran off at our presence, not wanting to fight" exclaimed Rouge.

*WE MANAGED TO PERSUE THEM HERE AND FOUND THESE THREE IN CHAINS* said Omega.

"Whatever happened to Shadow has happened to you guys as well…" Rouge replied. Omega walked up to the cuffed Mobians and crushed the chains like they were made of twigs, releasing them.

"Thank you" Tails said. "Do you still have Shadow's location?"

Omega nodded and turned around. *PLEASE FOLLOW ME* he said and led the team through the maze-like base. Thanks to Omega, they were making good progress. As they got closer, the screams became more louder and the sound of electrical surges could be heard. Finally they entered a large dark, metal room flashing with electricity. On the other side of the room hung Sonic, Silver and Shadow. They screamed and writhed in agony as electricity surged through their bodies. Nearby was a robot. The team gave a gasp of horror as they saw blood trickling down from the nozzles on the hedgehogs' bodies and onto the ground. Omega immediately aimed his arm cannon at the robot. *EGGMAN ROBOT DETECTED. BEGINNING ELIMINATION SEQUENCE*

*SETTING VOLTAGE TO MAXIMUM. DEATH WILL BE INNEVI-* BANG! With a precise shot, bullets were sent flying through the robots body. It shuddered violently before collapsing onto the large button on the keyboard, ceasing the wires attack for a final time. The screaming stopped and the wires retreated back into their hiding places. The cylinders were sent back into the bloodied floor. Rotor quickly ran over to the computer and began typing rapidly, which lowered the chains enough for the hedgehogs' feet to touch the ground. The cuffs opened and the three collapsed to the ground. They rushed over to their aid as they staggered to their feet, blood stained their chest and back and they still shuddered as remaining electricity surge through their veins.

"You guys get out of here. We'll only slow you down" Sonic huffed.

"No. You are in bad shape. We are not leaving without you." Sally yelled. Sonic looked at her with cold eyes.

"I said GO! We won't be too far behind." Without another word Sally and the others left them behind as they made their escape out of the base. "We need to find a way to stop Eggman's plans and blow this joint" Sonic said clutching his left shoulder.

"I have to agree but not like this" Silver replied as he began tending to his right wrist. He was right. They couldn't go on in this state. However there was a way but it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Shadow; if you please…" Sonic said with an uneasy tone. As best he could, Shadow hobbled over to him trying to show no pain. Without a word Shadow raised his fist and slammed it onto Sonic's dislocated shoulder. He let out a cry of pain as it clicked back into place. "Thanks…" Sonic said between his teeth as he rolled his shoulder to ease the pain. Silver knew exactly what to do as he twisted his wrist back into place as he also let out a cry as the three heard his wrist crack. Sonic wincing the most at the noise.

"What about you? Will you be able to walk long distances?" Silver grimaced to Shadow. His wound continued to seep small amounts of blood. "I don't care if I can't, as long as that bastard pays for what he's done!" Shadow replied coldly. He turned away from his allies and began to hobble towards the door, slowly coming back to a walk and also leaving small droplets of blood behind him. The two trailed behind quietly with their heads low, looking once again at rusting metal before shortly being stopped by Shadow.

Sonic was slightly confused. "What's going"-

"Shut up!" Shadow whispered harshly. "Eggman's is in the next room." Silver's eyes lit up. "If we can figure out what he's up to, we can come up with a plan to stop him." The two nodded in agreement.

"We'll need to get closer if we are to see what's going on…" Sonic whispered. Making an attempt no to make any noise, the three got closer to the entrance to the room and waited for Eggman's plans to unfold.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that fool!" Shadow scolded. "He's going to regret ever messing with me!"

 **Sorry these are such short chapters. Hopefully in the future I can make them longer. Doing these sort of things is harder than I first expected. :P Ah well. You'll never get better if you don't give it a go. Stay being awesome everyone XD**


	4. Creation

**Here we go folks! A lengthy chapter. However I feel that it doesn't make much sense even though I have gone over it several times. But I'll leave it up to you guys. Enjoy.**

 ***POWER AT 60% AND RISING SIR*** said a robot at the computer.

"Good, good" replied Eggman. An egg pawn suddenly stomped into the room.

 ***THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED SIR HOWEVER THE THREE HEDGEHOGS ARE STILL ALIVE. SHALL WE PERSUE THEM?*** said the robot.

"No. Let them suffer their wounds for now. They only got a taste of it. They will face much worse later" Eggman said calmly. "Bring the spheres in at once." From the floor the three blood red spheres appeared in front of a large capsule. "This creature will be the Ultimate weapon. It will have the psychic abilities of Silver, the chaos energies of Shadow, the speed and agility of Sonic and finally, rapid healing. With these abilities and their strengths combined, it will ultimately a creature with power that is almost god-like; unstoppable!" Eggman said with a smirk.

 ***POWER AT 100% SIR. ANNICIATING DNA FUSION IMMEDIATELY*** said the robot. It pressed a button and the spheres were emptied, filling the capsule. The spheres disappeared once again, only leaving the red capsule.

"Release the chaos energy" said Eggman. Without hesitation the robot again pressed a button and the capsule began to glow completely yellow. Then it began to glow three colours. Blue, black and white. The light suddenly illuminated the room, blinding Eggman as he needed to look away. Soon the light died down into the shape of a strange figure. Eggman turned his gaze upon the figure and smiled maliciously. Finally the light subsided to show a silver hedgehog.

Dark blue streaks went across his jagged quills with a blue stripe going down his forehead. His eyelids were rimmed with red. A black chest tuft sat below his chin. White gloves covered his hands: a cyan circle in the centre and gold rings were cuffed around his wrists. He wore cyan, black and red knee high boots also cuffed with the gold rings. He opened his eyes to reveal emerald green eyes surrounded by black. The capsule opened and released the creature. He effortlessly floated out and landed just in front of Eggman.

"What… is that?" said Sonic with a disgusted look.

"A creature combined by our DNA" Silver replied. "I'm still confused about what Eggman is planning even though he has created that… thing"

"We don't know how much of a threat that thing is so we need to keep a close eye on it" Shadow said.

"Success! A brilliant success!" Eggman piped. "Welcome to Mobius, Eclipse!"

"And you are?" the creature said coldly.

He gave a bow to his new creation. "I am your master, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. But I am mostly know as Doctor Eggman. You will follow my orders. For your first mission, I want you to teach the Freedom Fighters a painful lesson. Thanks to the memories I have implanted into your mind, finding them will not be a problem. Now begone!" The hedgehog stood there like he didn't hear a thing. "Well? Don't just stand there! Go! Kill them!" Eggman yelled.

The creature stared at him coldly."What was I created for? I don't know what my purpose is."

"Well… no you were just born" The man snapped. "You are a creature with unbelievable powers. A weapon of mass destruction. You are strong enough to make even the most bravest of warriors fall." The demonic hedgehog looked at his palm, his eyes widening in realisation. Images appeared in his head. Cities and forests burned endlessly, no sign of living life. Mobians lay dead in a pool of their own blood. Buildings collapsing on top of each other in a mass of dust and rubble. The sky glowed a deep red thanks to the smoke rising from the ground. The rivers ran red with the blood of victims. A large shadowed monster towered above the fallen city, opening its mouth to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth.

 _"It's becoming clear"_ thought the hedgehog. ""I wasn't created to put animals out of your misery. I… was created for destruction; to become an all-powerful being. I know I am much more than just a mere animal exterminator!" A new power began to course through his veins. Electricity began to spark around him and a black and cyan aura enveloped him. More images continued to rush through his head as a tower blew up in a ball of yellow light, leaving nothing unscathed. Another image appeared of seven glowing gems. All of different colours. "I have no need to follow your orders 'Master' but my task is to eliminate all civilisation and become my true and even more powerful form!" A ball of yellow light formed around him as it grew. "And I think I'll start with eliminating you!"

"No you don't!" yelled Eggman as he quickly took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The ball of light ceased revealing the hedgehog once more. He clutched his neck in pain as small sparks escaped from his fist. Soon his face began to relax and he let go of his neck, showing a metal collar. "You think you can just betray me and do as you please!" Eggman spat. "Even with your abilities, you won't be able to surpass my genius!" Eclipse cringed. "That collar is designed to cancel out all your abilities with a simple press of this button. With it on, only I can control your abilities. Now, will you cooperate?" asked Eggman sternly. They stood in the room quiet with Eclipse staring down at the metal floor. He then looked up expressionless.

"Fine…" Eclipse finally replied. _"Then as soon as I am out of his sight, I can then unfold my plan, my true purpose, of obtaining the chaos emeralds to become powerful enough to recreate the universe as my own!"_

"Wise choice my friend…" said Eggman calmly as he placed the small remote back into its hiding place. He began walking towards the large computer in the room and pointed towards the robot. "Show him priority number one immediately!" ***YES SIR*** replied the robot as it began punching in letters, numbers and codes. Soon three images had appeared on the screen in front of it. One of a silver hedgehog, another a black and red hedgehog and the final showed an azure hedgehog all in different battle-like stances.

"Who are they?" Eclipse asked in curiosity as he walked closer to the screen.

"Let me explain." Eggman said. "These are the three hedgehogs I used to create you. I used their DNA to bring you to life. Thanks to them, you have all their primary abilities. Firstly we have the psychic user from the future, Silver" At those words the robot again began typing and many videos filled the screen of silver hedgehog in battle. "He possesses powers that are unique and very powerful" exclaimed Eggman.

In one of the videos, it showed Silver levitating himself. Boulders swirled around him surrounded by a cyan light. He flung his wrist and the boulders were sent hurtling towards a large group of robots, instantly causing the rocks to collide with them and explode. Eclipse was intrigued. With a flick of his wrist, Eggman gave the robot its next command. As it rushed through its new objective, new videos of a black and red hedgehog replaced the ones already on the screen.

"Here we have the Black Arms hybrid Shadow." Eggman said grimly. "He was created by my grandfather and the leader of the Black Arms, Black Doom. His ability is using chaos powers as he is able to tap into the Chaos Emeralds" Eclipse nodded in understanding.

The video that most caught his eyes was where the hedgehog was using his rocket-skates to move at incredible speeds, leaving scorch marks in his wake. He held some sort of energy spear in both of his hands. It was clear that the video was filmed on a robot as it hovered above him, filming every second. The ebony hedgehog swiftly turned around and threw his weapons towards the horde of robots behind him. The energy spears plunged deeply into the robots chest, immobilizing them. He then charged directly at them, ramming his fist into the disabled robot which sent it flying into its allies behind it which caused them to explode in a shower of metal and cables. The hedgehog smiled in satisfaction before speeding off out of the hovering robots range. Once again, Eggman gave his robots its commands and without hesitation, followed its orders, bringing forth yet another set of videos. This time they were of a blue hedgehog.

"And finally here is the person that has been a thorn in my side for many years, the one who has foiled all my plans, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eclipse couldn't decide which video was more intriguing. Many of them showed the blue blur racing through massive hordes of robots, making them explode with forceful punches and kicks. Others showed him using his trademark spin-dash attack as he pummelled directly through the robots cores, leaving bodies of once mobile robots in his wake.

Another video showed of him turning gold and being able to fly. In front of the blue hero was a colossal water-like serpent. Six beady green eyes hunted down the hedgehog like a predator eyeing its prey. A long horn protruded from its head. The tentacles shot forward, attempting to injure the golden figure. In retaliation, the hedgehog concentrated, the flaming aura surrounding him grew, turning him into a gold inferno. He shot at the tentacles at break-neck speed, pummelling through every tentacle that got in his way. He then flew directly into the serpent, flying up through it before he came flying out through its head. The beast let out a low roar before dissolving into nothing.

"Hey, I remember that!" Sonic whispered, completely forgetting about the pain in his left arm.

"Of course you do!" Silver replied rolling his eyes. "You pretty much never forget a battle!"

The blue hedgehog ran his finger underneath his nose and let a cocky smirk stretch across his face. "You're not wrong there!"

"Sonic, Shadow and Silver have been able to defeat foes that reached power that was almost god-like no matter how dear the situation seemed. I have based your powers on the three's strongest abilities and a few other abilities. You are almost a living weapon."

Eclipse once again looked at his hand and clenched it. A small amount of yellow energy began to seep from his closed fist. Eggman's voice once again caught his attention. "Now" he simply said. "Your main priority right now is to eliminate the Freedom Fighters. If you do so, I will grant you more of your power."

"Very tempting. What about the hedgehogs?" asked the lifeform.

Eggman just waved his hand. "Do not bother to fight them. You aren't ready to face them. I think their friends will be good practice for when the time does come. Now go!" Eclipse began to head in the trio's direction but was halted by Eggman.

"Silly me. I forgot to take off your collar." Eggman said as he drew his remote and pressed a button. "With the collar now off, you can use your powers as much as you please with no limit." The collar let out a small beep and fell to the floor. Instantly Eclipse felt his power rushing through his veins. But the sensation didn't last long as he sensed something. Something powerful and it was nearby. Without another moment's hesitation, Eclipse teleported out of sight.

"I can feel that he has a remarkable amount of chaos energy" Shadow said. "Almost stronger than mine." "Whatever Eggman is planning with that creature, it's going to be serious" he thought.

"Who cares right now?" Sonic said. "I need to warn my friends otherwise they're gonna die!"

A sudden noise alerted the three before a sharp pain throbbed through the back of their heads. All that Sonic saw was a silver and navy hedgehog smile before he fell unconscious.

 **Captured again! I leave you all with a cliff-hanger. If this story didn't seem to make much sense, please leave a comment in the reviews and I will make changes to it as soon as I can. Thank you! :D**


	5. Wounds

**Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry about the wait. I have been busy with assignments and concerts at school so I haven't been able to update. I've also recently got some new games so they have kinda side tracked me on the weekends. So, here's the chapter you've been waiting about 4 weeks to read.  
Notice: If any of you have read my story and/or story teaser of "Survival" I have deleted it because it was becoming a problem for me to update three stories at once. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

The azure hedgehog awoke on concrete flooring alongside the other two whom were already awake. He sat himself up and shook his head in an attempt to subside the nauseous feeling brewing. He then turned his attention towards his allies. Fortunately, no new injuries could be seen on their bodies. A grim look on the ebony hedgehogs face. "Ambushed again" he muttered, his arms folded across his chest as he propped himself on the nearby metal wall.

"I still don't understand; how did that thing know we were watching him?" Silver asked, rubbing the back of his head. Sonic just shrugged, also not knowing the answer. He then got to his feet and took in his surroundings. They were in a small confinement. Metal covered the walls and concrete layed the floor. The wall in front of him was barred and revealed another section of the room out of their reach. A door taunted them at the other side of the room.

"That's looks like our only way out" Sonic said pointing towards the door. Taking a few steps back, he ran forward, curling into a spiny ball and crashed directly into the steel bars, causing them to shake but not give way. The hedgehog landed on his feet and cringed. "Dang it! I need to get out of here!"

"There's no point in trying again" said Shadow. "The result will be the same as before. Trust me, I've tried, several times." He then got to his feet as well as the white hedgehog. "I've talked with Silver and I think we can get out by attacking the bars together. I still can't use chaos control otherwise we'd be out of here already."

Sonic just chuckled. "You? Actually working with us? That's a dangerous thing to do."

The black hedgehog glared at him. "Say anything else and I'll break your leg."

The blue blur let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, okay. I was just joking. Sheesh!"

As before, the three took a few steps away from the cell entrance and charged, curling into a ball and slamming into the strong metal. The bars gave a loud creak and bent outwards, however still intact. They landed and prepared themselves. Once again they slammed into the metal. The force was too much and the bars snapped and bent viciously, leaving a large hole. Sonic bowed and pointed towards the hole. "Ladies first" he said. Shadow rolled his eyes and Silver just shook his head with a smile. They exited their cell and confronted the door. It automatically opened and led into a hallway. To the left further down the corridor was a camera and to the right was another door. The camera wasn't looking directly at them but was slowly turning in their direction.

"I got this" Silver said and jumped into the centre of the hall. He slowly began to glow cyan, occasionally the light flickered, showing the signs that he was exhausted. He crossed his right arm across his chest and slashed it forward, sending a small blade of cyan energy towards the surveillance camera. The blade collided with the electronic and it emitted a small explosion, but not enough to alert anyone nearby. The light faded away and Silver fell to one knee. Sonic walked over to him and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

Silver nodded. "Just tired." The speedster knew there was more than that. Had Silver been faking his condition this whole time or was this recent? But he had more things to worry about for now. Aiding the psychic, he led him towards the door on the far right of the metal hallway where Shadow was already waiting; attempting to summon a chaos spear but only a small spark of green light appeared, slowly growing in his hand before vanishing without warning. He sighed and looked at the two.

"Ready to keep going?" he asked, tiredness growing in his voice. The two nodded in response and Shadow triggered the doors sensors, causing it to open. He looked into the next room until he was satisfied that it was clear. He gestured towards the other two, urging them to follow as he led them into the metal room. It was a large room with a high roof. A giant hanger-like door to their left and a metal sliding door to their right. Strips trailed the floor, leading past the left doors.

"Where are we?" Silver asked as he continued to examine the room.

"We are some sort of ship hanger" Shadow replied, still being wary of unwanted guests. "I presume the exit is through the hanger doors." They began pacing themselves towards the metal doors, Sonic still helping Silver. The white hedgehog was breathing heavily and was struggling to keep himself upright.

"As soon as were out of here, we'll bring you back to HQ." Sonic said, worried for his friend. Silver said nothing and was content on getting out of the base. As soon as they were at the base of the door, something seemed to bug Sonic. "I'm surprised there are no robots guarding the area. It's kinda suspicious." Shadow nodded in agreement and quickly turned his head in the speedsters direction. Sonic rose a brow. "What's up?"

Shadow put a hand out in front of him to silence the blue blur. He stood there quiet, ear twitching every so often. Then he spoke. "We're not alone."

"Indeed you're not!" mocked a familiar voice. Shadow cringed and Sonic turned around, Silver's arm still over his shoulder. The tired hedgehog let out a small growl. From the right door appeared Eggman and a large fleet of robots. The man had his hands behind his back and smiled maliciously. "Did you think you would make it out of here alive?" he said.

"Shut up you fat buffoon!" snarled Shadow, clenching his fists. "You are a bastard to use me for an experiment!"

The man just waved his index finger at the hedgehog. "And now I am in no need of your use now so I've decided to kill you here and let my creation eliminate your friends."

"If that monster lays a finger on anyone, he'll regret it!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm afraid your too late my friend…" Eggman said with a smile.

Sonic eyes went wide with fear. "Oh no. Please no. They can't be gone!" he thought.

"However," Eggman said. "Eclipse hasn't killed any of your team members yet, I have a special surprise for you and Silver." He turned his head towards a small group of robots to his left. They parted to reveal a pair of robots dragging a bloody body towards them. They threw it in front of them, it tumbled and came to a halt on their side between the two groups. Wounds of different sizes covered the body followed by bruises and blood stains. Clothes were torn and they breathed shallowly, their eyes still closed. Sonic gasped in horror and Silver suddenly tried to support himself. He stumbled towards the unconscious body and fell to his knees. His whole body shook violently and tears welled in his eyes.

"H-How? Why?" he said quietly, his voice clearly showing he was trying not to cry.

Eggman's smile just grew wider. "This is what happens when someone tries to sabotage my plans." Silver didn't look up. He was shocked; his heart nearly stopping, his breathing was even more heavy. With shaky hands, Silver shook the body, hoping for a response.

"B-Blaze?"

 **Just a warning to specific readers, there will be a lot of violence, blood and cursing but no swearing. In future chapters, there may be deaths so if you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read any further.**


	6. Escape

**Welcome back to another chapter of my story folks! Am I doing alright keeping the stories updated? It's quite a challenge when you have school assignments to work and do music practice but I'm pulling through. Enough of me blabbering, here is the chapter!**

"H-How? Why?" Silver said quietly, his voice clearly showing he was trying not to cry.

Eggman's smile just grew wider. "This is what happens when someone tries to sabotage my plans." Silver didn't look up. He was shocked; his heart nearly stopping, his breathing was even heavier. With shaky hands, Silver shook the body, hoping for a response.

"B-Blaze?" The limp figure said nothing. Worry turned into anger, a cyan aura enveloped Silver. He clenched his fists tightly as the same aura envelope them as well. "How dare you!" he yelled as he shakily rose to his feet, ignoring the pain in his chest as it grew. "You're sick! I cannot believe you have done this! Now you're gonna regret it!" He held his arms out in front of him, ready to lift the army of robots in the air but was stopped when a fist hit him in the side of the head, sending him flying to the side. He crashed into the wall, letting out a cry of pain before collapsing, the cyan aura disappearing in the process. His attacker now stood where he was once standing. The grey hedgehog stood in the direction of his most recent victim before turning his head towards the two remaining team members.

Eggman smiled again. "I believe you have met?" The two didn't respond to their adversary. "I was going to send Eclipse to kill your worthless friends but when he found you three, I decided he would be of good use here instead!" The evil hedgehog started to advance on the weak heroes. "Finish them off Eclipse!" A loud explosion alerted Eclipse and Eggman, smoke coming from the roof of the building.

"That will have to wait Eggman!" yelled a familiar voice which was followed by a number of missiles. They small rockets flew through the air before colliding with some of the Egg Pawn that surrounded the man.

"Egad!" he screeched as he was sent flying backwards from the explosions, landing on his rear. The smoke cleared, now revealing nine figures standing in the centre of the room, one of them delivering a forceful array of punches towards the evil hedgehog, sending him flying towards his master. Eclipse landed just in front of Eggman, his chest and head now caved in. He layed on his side with Eggman now on his feet. Slowly but unnoticeably, his body was repairing itself from the normally fatal attack. "You! Robots attack!" he yelled pointing towards a lilac walrus. The walrus responded with the cracking of his knuckles, his attention now to the robots that were running towards the new team. The rest took to the fight, Sally giving the orders.

"Rotor! Knuckles! Take the left!" she yelled. The walrus and echidna nodded and charged at their group of robots, pummelling them to smitherines with their fists. "Bunnie! Get Blaze out of the way!" The cyborg rabbit was already at it, carefully picking up the unconscious cat and rocketing out of harm's way. "Antoine! Amy! Take the right!" Sally continued.

"Oui!" replied the coyote as he and the pink hedgehog attacked the next group of robots, slashing them to ribbons and caving their heads in.

"Rouge! Tails! Take the skies!" Sally ordered. The bat and fox nodded, gaining altitude as they rose into the air, ready to attack unsuspecting machines. "Omega with me!" she yelled at the walking arsenal who was seemingly enjoying pumping hot lead into the now scrapped robots. "We need to help the others now! You get Sonic and Shadow. I'll get Silver!" The good robot had no other choice but to follow orders and help his friends. Slashing at any robots that got too close, Sally made her way to the unconscious hedgehog. His breathing was shallow, cringing in pain every now and then. "You'll be alright…" she murmured to him as she carefully lifted him off the ground with ease.

"For the last time Omega, I'll be fine!" Shadow said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

*PRIORITY NUMBER ONE. INFILTRATE EGGMAN'S BASE AND RETRIEVE THE THREE HEDGEHOGS. DESTROY BASE IN PROCESS.*

"Seriously, look at you!" Sonic yelled. "You can barely run, you can't use your chaos powers and you have been drained of almost all your energy. You're coming whether you like it or not!" The black hedgehog knew he couldn't reason with the robot or Sonic. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine! But the next time I see him, he's going to have a bullet through his head!" he said, making his way to the exit. Sally was now calling back the team, gesturing towards the hole in the roof.

"Get out of here now! Our extreme gear and the Tornado is on the roof!" she yelled as she and the team ran towards the centre and made their escape, jumping through the hole. Omega was last to exit. He hovered a safe distance away from the building, his whole arsenal at the ready, aiming into the base. Eggman's eyes went wide in horror and realisation, making a run for it even though he wasn't sure if he was going to survive, leaving Eclipse behind. "Fire now!" Sally yelled and the robot beside her launched all of its weapons. Lasers, bullets, flames, missiles flew directly into the centre of the base, penetrating the concrete with ease. The building exploded in a vicious ball of fire, sending debris flying towards the hovering group. With expertise, the team evaded the flying pieces of sharp metal and concrete on their gear, Tails expertly manoeuvring the Tornado out of harm's way.

"There's no way he would have survived that…" Sonic said as he watched the fire die down.

"You never know" Tails said. "He's always managed to pull through even the most destructive of explosions."

"We can worry about that later!" Sally said. "We need to get Blaze and Silver to HQ right now!" They nodded and swiftly turned around, heading away from the now demolished base. The white hedgehog ever so slightly cringing and shivering in pain. Sonic looked at Sally.

"How is he?" the speedster asked. He waited a few seconds before a response came.

"Not looking very good. He's in really bad shape…" Sally said. "You're not any better. How are you holding up?"

"Yeah, just slightly sore" he lied. He too was on the verge of passing out again. He struggled to keep himself balanced on his Extreme Gear and it felt like the wound on his arm was getting worse as the pain started returning. "Let's just hope I don't pass out before we get there…" he thought as they continued on their way to Freedom HQ.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SEGA characters but I DO own Eclipse and the OC's that will appear later on in the story. There will be NO malexmale. That stuff is just weird. The team are just good friends. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D**


	7. Recovery

**Hey again. Short chapter this time. Been busy with school work.  
Can I ask a favour? I am nearing the end of my first Fanfic "When Darkness Rises" and I don't know what kind of ending I should have, so I'm leaving it to you guys! Please go to my profile and vote for what ending you want. It will be greatly appreciated.**

Soon the team had finally reached the HQ, working together to get the wounded to the medical room as quickly as they could. Sonic, now with his arm in a sling, was impatiently waiting outside the infirmary to hear how the two were coping. He was exhausted but he needed to know. Otherwise, he wasn't going to be able to rest. After what felt like an eternity, Sally emerged from the infirmary and walked up to the hedgehog. "So?" he asked.

The princess just sighed. "Like I said, they are in really bad shape. Silver has a collapsed lung and is dehydrated. Fortunately he's stable. He'll recover but it'll take some time."

"How long exactly?"

Sally thought for a moment. "I'm still not exactly sure when he'll wake up but I'm hoping it will be soon…" Sonic thought the same thing. The sooner the better.

"What about Blaze?" he asked.

Sally just bowed her head. "I don't want to tell you yet or anyone else. As soon as we patched everyone up, I'll tell you…" Sonic nodded in understanding.

"Now how are you feeling?" he said as he placed his free hand on her shoulder. "Nothing too serious?"

The girl shook her head. "Just a few bumps and scratches. Nothing to be worried about." Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"That's good to hear."

"You need to get some rest now."

"I know. I know. I was just concerned-"

"For your friends. I was as well. But they are in good hands. Now get some rest." Sonic lazily yawned and walked away, leaving Sally staring at the infirmary door. "I just don't know how I'm going to say it…" she muttered under her breath.

"Eggman's base"

You couldn't really imagine that the pile of rubble used to be a base. It was that damaged. Smoke and small embers still littered the area, trees and fuel still on fire. It seemed completely abandoned until a pile of concrete began to move. A hand made its way to the surface, heaving its body into the light. The silver hedgehog batted away the remaining rubble that pinned him down and stood up. He looked around at the area he once saw intact, now nothing but smoking concrete. His injuries were nowhere to be seen; the only thing covering his body was dust. He could feel something nearby and decided to search for it, walking over the smoking remains of what used to be intact robots. Soon he found himself staring at a yellow gem. Despite the dust covering it, it glowed intensely. Eclipse picked up the jewel and power surged through him. This is what he was searching for; the Chaos Emerald. He turned his gaze slightly to his left and saw an arm poking out from underneath the rubble. The glove covering it was torn and burnt as was the sleeve of the red suit its once alive owner wore. He knew who it belonged to.

"So the fool suffered dearly" Eclipse muttered. He was free. He could now attain his ultimate goal; searching for the Chaos Emeralds and awakening his true form. "Thanks to the memories Eggman gave me, I know what I must do in order to achieve my goals. They are no longer his plans anymore. I will get what I want and no one will stand in my path." He held the emerald high in the air, making it shine in the sun. Before he made his move, his ears twitched, a sign there was something moving. He could make out the noise of large blades spinning and crashing water against metal. _"They will perish soon enough…"_ he thought and finished what he started. "Chaos Control!" he yelled and in a flash of yellow light, Eclipse was gone, leaving the remains of the base to burn.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter guys. I'm working on two other stories so it's a bit hard to stay fixed to one story if you know what I mean. Too many ideas just seem to pop into my head :P  
Till my next, stay awesome!**


	8. Tragedy Strikes

**Hey guys. Sorry for such a late update. I stink at keeping you all happy huh? But I guess as long as the story is still going, I will keep updating as much as I can until it's finished. Enjoy this chapter.**

 _*Breaking news!*_ the reporter on the television spoke. Her neatly trimmed orange hair and bright red lipstick glistening in the light. _*We have just been reported that the Freedom Fighters have been found after being missing for almost two days!*_

"Were we seriously in that disgusting place for two days?" Amy spoke.

"I guess so" Tails replied, still having his eyes fixed on the news. "He did beat us up quite a bit."

 _*The brave team mysteriously disappeared during their mission to stop Dr. Eggman's latest twisted scheme. They never returned. Shortly after they went missing, G.U.N agent Shadow the Hedgehog also vanished under unknown conditions, leaving no trace of his whereabouts. The day after their disappearance, words were going around that a massive explosion went off several miles out at sea near Emerald Coast. G.U.N went to investigate to find Eggman's island base burned to the ground.*_

As the news reporter spoke, the image of her changed to a smoking building that has been reduced to rubble. The sight was from above, presumably from a helicopter. Bits of scorched concrete and metal lay scattered across the charred ground. Smouldering trees now nothing but sticks rising from the ground surrounded the once intact building. Soldiers dotted the location, rummaged through the debris in search of unlucky Mobians that weren't able to escape. Boats surrounded the small island, softly rolling over the top of the small waves being produced by a light breeze.

 _*Fortunately, no one was injured from the explosion however, a body was found.*_ This alerted the team as some frantically looked around for any missing members. Some knew exactly who the body was even if they hadn't seen or confirmed it. Fortunately, apart from Silver and Blaze, everyone was in the same room.

 _*G.U.N were shocked to find that the body belonged to Dr. Ivo Robotnik*_ the reporter finished. The group gave a sudden gasp of joy. He was gone, finally gone! But… is it too good to be true? They knew that he always pulled through, no matter what happened to him or his former bases. The news reporter began to neaten up her slightly messed up papers and layed them back onto the table.

 _*G.U.N agents Rouge and E-123 Omega have filled us in on more detail on the story. Apparently the Doctor had built robots far more dangerous than the ones we know. They have also said that the time-travelling psychic Silver the Hedgehog was also involved in the situation and also disappeared.*_

 _*The cause of the explosion is still unknown but it is likely that the Freedom Fighters sabotaged the base before their escape. After their discovery, the agents found papers that miraculously survived the explosion. They were able to find out that Dr. Robotnik was creating some sort of life-form but the remaining information is unfortunately lost. We all want to know, what was he planning? Do the Freedom Fighters know of his most recently failed scheme? More will be found out.*_

"So he didn't make it after all" Sonic said, blinking every now and then from the thought. "But what about the thing that attacked Silver? Eclipse, I think it was called." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure I smashed its head in" Rotor said. "They probably haven't found it yet. But I'm certain it wasn't alive when we made our escape." Turning the television off, he just stood there behind the chair, deep in thought. "Unless something happened before Omega blew up the base."

Sonic just waved his free hand. "Pfft! I'm pretty sure it's still buried underneath the rubble. We are probably over-reacting." The lilac walrus just gave a small nod. Maybe he was over-reacting but he knew something didn't feel right. The speed demon then brought his attention to the princess standing to his right. "So?" he asked simply. "What's the report on Blaze?"

Startled by the sudden involvement and change of subject, her emotions soon turned to grief. She knew she had to tell them. "W-Well" she started, her head now low. "Her condition is a lot worse than we expected. However…" she trailed off.

"However…" Amy tried to continue. Sally lifted her head and took in a shaky breath, making everyone concerned.

"We can't do anything else for her because she's… she's… dead…" the auburn girl finished. Some of the team jumped out of their seats out of shock. Certain others slammed their fists against the wall, and the remaining just gasped in horror before tears began to stream down their faces.

"But… Why? What happened?" Cream sobbed as Amy held her close, tears also falling down her face. Sally too, was crying.

"Her injuries were too severe. She had many broken bones and was even shot in the chest, several times. When we got her, she was in a permanent coma." She stopped and bowed her head further than before, sparkles of water falling from her eyes. "I tried my best to help her but there was nothing I could do to get her out of her condition. Then she just stopped breathing and then I knew it was too late. I then realised it was too late in the first place." She couldn't hold in the rest of her emotions any longer and let her tears flow freely. Sonic put her into a one-armed embrace to comfort her. He too, struggled to hold his emotions back.

"Eggman was always a mad man but killing someone for the pleasure? That's just sick" the walrus grimaced.

"He tried to kill us Rots" Sonic replied with a shaky tone in his voice. "And he was planning to kill you guys as well. He didn't just want to defeat us; he wanted us gone for good this time. He did that to Blaze to show what he'd do to us. He was trying to put us off our game so he had a chance to succeed." The lilac walrus went to speak again but nothing came out of his mouth, filling the room with nothing but loud sobs. Sally wiped her tears away, shuddering every now and then. She reached into the pocket on her jacket and pulled out a small yet thin metal card with a blue circle in its centre.

"I-I found this when I was examining Blaze's injuries. I haven't seen what's recorded on here but I think you all would want to see it…" Moving away from Sonic, she placed the small card onto the table, making everyone turn their attention to the item. With a small flicker of blue light, a small holographic figure appeared from it. The figure was Blaze. She stood with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes closed. They soon opened and she started to speak.

 **What's she gonna say? You'll just have to wait :3  
I'm sorry if I just killed off your favourite character but that is the whole plot of this story. If you don't like it then don't read it. That's all I'm saying and that's probably what other writers have said as well.  
Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Stay awesome :D**


	9. Things Go From Bad To Worse

**Hey folks. Good news! It's the Christmas holidays and now I can easily keep up with my story updates. Still, I'm so sorry about keeping you all waiting. It has been too long since I last updated but the wait is now over. So here you go. Enjoy!**

 ***If you are watching this, it probably means I've been killed and you all have escaped the doctors grasp.*** the hologram said. ***After finding out what Eggman was up to, I decided to try and stop his plans even though I knew I may kill myself doing so. What he was planning is extremely dangerous and must be stopped as soon as possible…*** This didn't make any sense. How did she know about this?

 ***I bet you are wondering how I know this.*** the hologram continued. She once again bowed her head, and then smiled before letting out a muffled laugh. ***Well, let's just say a few "friends" informed me about the situation. I assure you, they will help you out in the greatest of needs. And let them come to you. They will find you one day. Finding out who they are won't be too much of a problem.*** Her face then grew serious. ***Now all that I ask of you is that you gather your strength and stay alert. Thanks to the blueprints I found shortly after entering the base, Eggman's experiment is more than meets the eye and it won't be defeated so easily, even with the most strongest of attacks. But still, I deeply apologise for my actions but I know you will keep pushing to victory without my assistance.*** She then looked up with a small smile. ***And Silver, I'm sorry I have caused you so much pain because I did this but please forgive me. You needed my help and I couldn't turn it down. If I am dead, I want you to keep fighting, even if it seems impossible. And don't be so naïve about it either. I know we'll meet again one day. But for now, Farewell my friends…*** The hologram shuddered slightly before vanishing, leaving nothing but the metal card it projected from. Silence once again filled the room, leaving some members shocked and others resumed their mourning.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Shadow hissed, propping himself against the wall to take the weight of his now bandaged leg. He couldn't care less about the injuries on his chest and back despite his blood now staining his once snow-white tuft.

"You heard her. She was only doing what a hero would do, try to stop Eggman's plans even when she knew she may get killed." Sonic mumbled in reply. "She promised to protect what she loved at any cost…" Then he just stared at the ebony hedgehog. "So why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Do I need a reason to care?" the anti-hero retorted. "As much as I don't want to say this out loud but your friends are also my friends if we are on the same side. I have as much of a right as you do to have friends. So don't push it or you will regret ever asking." The azure speedster just shrugged off the comment as if it didn't mean much to him and watched as Shadow walked out of the room and out the door, showing no sign of flinching as he continuously put pressure on his injury. Alerted by his actions, Rouge followed him through the door, also not uttering a word.

" _Wow. I never knew he was like that…"_ thought the blue hero, now turning his attention towards his friends whom still had their heads bowed low. _"And I know too well how the others feel about losing a close friend… way too well…"_ He walked up to Sally and put a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. "I'm going to check up on Silver. Is that okay with you?" The princess wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"I'll come as well just in case I need to re-supply some medicines." Her voice was strained, probably from all the crying. Sonic and Sally walked out of the room, down the white corridor and shortly reached the infirmary. The auburn girl entered the room followed by the speed demon and were welcomed by the sound of the heart monitor making steady beeping noises. Medicines in phial of different shapes and sizes lined the shelves with their labels clearly showing. Lying in the bed next to the monitor was the white hedgehog with bandages wrapped around his right wrist and loosely around his chest, almost covering all of his chest fur. The bandages on his chest were already stained with blood from the injuries during the DNA siphon. Covering his muzzle was a gas mask, enabling him to breathe better though Sonic could clearly hear they were uneven breaths. Like before, he would occasionally shudder and cringe as if he was being injured. A bag of clear liquid hung from a frame nearby with a tube snaking down from the bottom and through the needle that had been on the unconscious hedgehogs' unwrapped wrist.

On the side of his face was a large bruise presumably from where Eclipse punched him, following the bruise was beads of sweat that ran down his face. It pained Sally to see Silver in such a way but took her attention away to check on the medical supplies she needed to use. "There's something I didn't tell you…" she started, breaking the silence.

Sonic tilted his head slightly confused. "What is it?" he asked. Sally continued to with her work as she spoke, using a damp cloth to dab gently at the swollen area on the psychics head.

"Shortly after we returned, like Blaze, I was examining Silver's injuries to see what equipment I needed to help him recover. I noticed that the injuries the three of you now bear…" Sonic made a mental note that she was referring to Silver, Shadow and himself. "…Eggman didn't just extract your DNA, he planted something into your bodies in the process. I was too worried to say it while you were with the others but you'll have to get Shadow in here as well before I say anything." Sonic could see the fear in Sally's eyes as she said that which made him slightly concerned.

"I'll go get him. Let's just hope he'll be cooperative" Sonic replied. Sally nodded and watched as the cobalt hero walked out the room.

" **Outside Freedom HQ"**

"Yo, Shadow!" Sonic called out, gaining both Shadow's and Rouge's attention. The black and red hedgehog just sighed, his quills lightly flowing in the cool evening breeze.

"Come to lecture me again faker?" came the cold voice. Sonic shook his head, his expression mutual.

"No" he simply replied. "Apparently Sally needs you and I in the infirmary. She has something important to say to both of us about what happened earlier on today." Shadow hesitated for a moment before unfolding his arms and walking past Sonic.

"It better be important or it'll be a complete waste of my time." The ebony hedgehog said and headed back inside.

"Have any idea what it's about Big Blue?" Rouge asked as she walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it.

"The only hint I got from her was something was implanted in the three of us while Eggman was siphoning our DNA and by the expression on Sally's face, it doesn't seem to be anything good." Sonic said, now turning away from the bat and walking inside.

"Interesting…" Rouge said to herself and returned her gaze to the setting sun.

" **Infirmary"**

"So?" Shadow asked, his fists clenched tightly. Already he was getting impatient. Sonic was staring at Sally as she continued to scan them both, also wanting the answer. After a few more seconds of waiting, the princess had finished her work for the time of being and looked at the scanner, fear once again renewing in her eyes. After a brief moment, she turned around and started her somewhat speech.

"To start off, while I was scanning Silver for any broken bones, something popped up nearly where he had been electrocuted. After using higher forms of technology, I managed to make out what it was and it's not good, for any of you" Sonic's suspicions were correct, it was bad. "Inside all three of you is a bomb…"

 **I'm running. I bet you all are trying to kill me now huh? Well, if you don't like where this is going, them stop reading now! And I freaking mean it! Stuff is gonna get a whole worse from here and I have it all planned out :3  
Anyway, I bet you are all eager to read the next chappie now but you'll have to be patient, but it won't be like last time. NO LONG WAITS! Till then, stay awesome!**


	10. Current Situation

**Hi guys. Haha… So much for me saying I won't keep you all waiting… I'm a bad person aren't I?  
But I DO have a reason and some of you may understand. I just recently got some new 3DS games and I've been hooked. The games are:  
Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate  
Pokemon Alpha Sapphire.  
I love, love, love them! And hey, you do play MH4U, if you see a player on the internet called Skye, that'll be me! :3  
So here's the long awaited chapter, enjoy!**

The two hedgehogs tensed at those words. "Uh, could you repeat that?" Sonic asked, still finding it hard to believe what Sally had just said to them both. The princess sighed shakily before repeating.

"During the DNA siphon, a device was implanted into the three of you. However, it turns out that device is a bomb." She purposely said the last part of the sentence slowly to make sure that they both soaked in the new information. Going wide-eyed from the news, Sonic took a few steps away from her and Shadow cringed.

"That bastard…" the ebony hedgehog muttered. It was clear in the way he said that, he was shocked, very shocked in fact. His expression soon changed to calm and neutral. "But he's dead. There's nothing to be concerned about." Sally looked at him.

"It's not as simple as that" she started. "I have found traces that the detonator of these three bombs is still intact and on the move. That means someone must have collected the trigger. Who knows if they might press it by accident."

"W-we've gotta do something!" Sonic stuttered. He was shaking a little, possibly from how exhausted he was. But that wasn't the case right now. "Can't we remove it somehow?" Sally hesitated before reluctantly shaking her head.

"The device has planted itself onto your heart. It will be impossible to extract it without killing you in the process. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do…" The young princess was now on the verge of bursting into tears. It was just too much for her to handle, especially to the hedgehog heroes. Now the clock was seriously ticking. They had no idea who was in possession of the trigger and they didn't know when they would activate the bombs. "I have but one thing to ask you both and when Silver recovers, do not tell anyone about what we have discussed. We don't want them to be as shaken up as they already are." The two gave a slight nod in response, fear and worry still written all over the azure hedgehogs face.

"Let's just hope our 'friend' isn't trigger happy…" mumbled Shadow before he slowly turned around and walked towards the entrance of the room, causing the doors to automatically open for him. He paused briefly before looking over his shoulder with his mutual expression. "If something does occur, I am willing to help until we can get ourselves out of this mess" and soon left Sally and Sonic alone with the injured Silver.

"I'm so sorry I had to bring it up. I just knew the two of you had to know just in case the situation gets worse." Sally said as she paced up to the traumatised hero who was staring blankly at the floor, slightly shivering in the process. She has never seen him like this. "I know it's something that will trouble but all that I ask of you now is to take some rest. It has been a long day for all of us."

"Y-yeah…" Sonic spoke, his voice slightly strained from the shock. "I'll see you later" and with that, he too left the room. The princess watched as the traumatised hedgehog left the room, feeling very worried for him. He shook his head at himself. "Pull it together hedgehog!" he mentally yelled at himself. "This isn't who you are! Worrying is just making others concerned. We can figure something out and deal with this mess." Taking in a deep breath, he managed to calm himself down slightly and continued down the hallway and to his room. After all that stress, he hadn't realised how tired and sore he was.

"I know it was a lot to take in but he doesn't seem to be acting the way he usually does" Sally said quietly to herself as she began to continue with her work helping the patient recover. "He's been in far worse situations than this. I thought by now he'd just push them aside and deal with the problem…" Her thoughts then trailed to the unconscious psychic. "He seems to be getting better, just slowly. Hopefully he'll wake up in approximately two days' time. And when that-" A sudden yelp alerted the young princess. It sounded like it came from outside the infirmary. Wondering what caused the noised, she advanced on the entrance, causing the door to open and stepped out. She looked to her left down the long hall… nothing. Then she turned her gaze to the right… "Sonic!" she yelled.

 **Uh oh! :/  
Stuff's happenin'!  
I will try to upload my next chapter asap but only if I'm not still hooked with MH4U. So I'm sorry in advance if it does take a while.  
Until then, stay awesome! XD**


	11. Physical and Mental

**Right… It's been a while hasn't it? Gah I'm hopeless but I'm trying. And besides, I guess it doesn't really matter because no one misses my stories :P  
Now for my other stories,  
I am putting Blood Moon on hold. Honestly, I don't like it and I may remove it.  
I am thinking about putting up another story which is inspired by the amazing author yasha012. I have put up the teaser and I'm hoping to get positive results with this one.  
So, anyways, here's where things start getting serious, I hope.**

* * *

The said hedgehog was struggling to rise to his feet, using his uninjured to attempt to lift himself off the metal floor. He was panting heavily and his body was shaking like he had no control over his muscles. Sally instantly ran to his side, attempting to help him regain his footing. "Sonic! Answer me, what happened?" He didn't reply which made the princess slightly concerned for him. Now looking directly at him, the azure speedsters' eyes were wide as if he had seen something dreadful. Without any notice, he spoke with a shaky tone.

"I-I'm fine. Just tired…" he lied. He didn't want her to be more worried than she already was, and telling her what happened was just going to make the situation a whole lot worse. Sally was about to counter his response, she knew something else was wrong; he just didn't want to admit it. She opened her mouth only to be interrupted. "Seriously, I'm fine. I just need some rest" Sonic confirmed his tone slightly firmer. The auburn female hesitated for a moment before helping him back to his feet.

"Okay, go get some sleep, but don't scare me like that next time," she spoke with a sigh of relief. Giving each other a brief hug, they parted ways, Sally looking down at her reflection on the polished floor. Her expression changed as she creased her brow. "He's hiding something… but what?"

Sonic was traumatised. It all seemed so real, the look on her face, rubble everywhere, blood on his hands. His turned his gave to his right hand and looked at it with his palm open. "Why did I see that? Am I hallucinating?" Trying to get rid of the scene that had suddenly appeared in his head, he opened the door to his room, walked in and closed it behind him.

* * *

"So? Why did the red head need you?" asked Rouge. Honestly, the ebony hedgehog was getting really ticked off at her. She had been asking the same question over and over for several minutes now and it was getting on his nerves. He had ignored her question or answered with a simple "Hmph!" but that wasn't enough of a response to the white bat. She went to speak but was cut off with a cold glare enough to burn holes through her soul.

"I'll say this once and once only, it's none of your business, now shut it!" He had promised to Sonic and Sally to keep the bomb a secret, and he hated it. But with the situation in its current state, he really had no choice. Besides, a lot had already happened lately and if anyone else was to know about this, especially Rouge, word would go around and everyone would start freaking out. The said bat folded her arms at his response.

"Well, aren't you fresh…" she muttered under her breath. Once again, the only reply she received was a small growl of annoyance.

* * *

Everyone was beginning to wonder when the princess would return from checking up on Silver. They didn't have to wait much longer when they saw her familiar face, a smile beaming.

"How is ze young one?" asked the French coyote.

"He's stable and recovering a lot faster than I first anticipated" Sally replied.

"That's a relief" Amy sighed, putting on a small smile. "He's injuries looked pretty bad when I last saw him." She then looked around briefly with a confused look on her face. "Where's Sonic?"

"Taking a rest, he's pretty exhausted. Nothing to be worried about" confirmed the young princess.

"Doesn't seem like a bad idea for the rest of us" Rotor started. "We've been through a lot of hassle lately and I don't think a few hours sleep will hurt." He could see through nearly everyone's eyes. They were tired but tried to keep it hidden in case something new appeared on their schedule.

"I guess you're right," the red echidna said. "And I'd be best heading back to the Master Emerald. It's been left unguarded longer than I would have liked." He turned his attention towards the door leading out to the city that was now glowing a soft orange. "Also, I appreciate the aid you guys have given to me. It… means a lot." With those words said, he stepped out into the open world, letting his locks flow against the light breeze and was soon out of their sight. The room went silent once again as everyone prepared their makeshift beds in the main room. Shadow and Rouge had returned back inside shortly after the sun had completely set, only bothering to prop themselves up on a wall as they sat down on the cold floor. Others checked up on each other to see if they needed any medical attention. Quiet murmurs filled the room, breaking the somewhat irritating silence that was recently replaced by the cooperative talk. When they confirmed that everyone was satisfied with their needs, Sally left them to return to her room, leaving all the others to fall asleep at their own pace.

* * *

He cracked his eyes open in the dim lighting, his entire being stiff and sore. Silver took in another gasp of air as he weakly shifted his position on the snow-white bed. His face hurt, his chest hurt more. His mind was the most painful right now. Did he really see Blaze in such a state that she seemed dead? Or was that just a figure of his imagination? He had only hoped that it was only that and nothing else. Next to his bed was a small table with a note and a glass of water which he gladly took and drank the liquid he so desperately needed. Putting the now empty glass aside, he picked up the note which had been neatly folded underneath the glass and opened it up, just being able to read the handwriting in the dim lighting.

 _Silver,_

 _If you are reading this, it means you are awake which I know all of us will be glad to know. Your current state is alright, so you'll be able to walk around but with some difficulty. The medicine I have given you will wear off soon and you'll feel back to normal in no time. However, it seems your breathing problem will take slightly longer to recover since you sustained a broken rib, so may I ask that you don't get into any hairy situations for approximately two weeks maximum. If it can't be helped, stay out of it as much as possible._

 _Now… I have some very grave news to tell you.  
The first issue is that Eggman has planted a mini device in you Sonic and Shadow that is impossible to remove. This device is a bomb. Please try not to freak out too much and don't tell anyone else, only I and the other two know of the matter._

 _The other issue I know you won't want to believe. After trying my very best with however, no success, Blaze had passed away. Her injuries were far too grave for me to help her. I'm so sorry to say this. She left a holographic message for all of us and I'm sure you'll want to see it. It's under your pillow if you want to._

 _The only reason I've left this letter here is that I may be on duty or bust doing something else (like keeping certain someone out of harm's way.) I'll be back here shortly to check up on you so if you need to know anything, please tell me. Again, I'm so sorry Silver, but I couldn't hide it from you._

 _Sincerely, Sally Acorn._

He was shocked and she was right. Silver did find the death of Blaze impossible to believe. But Sally wouldn't lie to him. Remembering part of the letter, he reached under his pillow and his hand closed around the edge of something cool and smooth. Pulling it out, he easily recognised what the device was. It was Blaze's tablet they both used to keep in touch with each other during missions. Turning it on, the cats' familiar figure appeared and spoke. With every sentence that came out of her mouth, it brought both anger and sadness to the young hedgehog. "She's really gone… my closest friend… gone" he murmured quietly. "And it was all Eggman's fault! He's the one that did this to her! When I get my hands on him, he's gonna regret ever messing with me in the first place!" His chest tightened slightly from the lack of air, causing him to take a deep, slow breath. Looking back at the tablet, then the note, he realised something. There was some writing he didn't read at the very bottom of the note.

 _P.S. I forgot to mention before, Eggman has also been killed thanks to Omega. But were not out of the forest yet. Someone managed to get a hold of the trigger to the bombs. We don't know who yet but Tails is trying the best he can to locate the whereabouts of it._

Eggman's gone as well?! But no mention about the creature he created. Did it die too? Or did sally leave it out for a reason? And the trigger, in the hands of someone who intends to use it for bad or someone who's keeping it safe. "Let's just hope it didn't fall into the wrong hands…" But still, he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep, not with the thought of Blaze gone still running through his head.

* * *

Voices and noises were all that he could hear, some he knew, others that he couldn't recognise. Images flashed through his head like a tsunami. The crack of lightning in the middle of a storm, smoke billowing from a crumpled building, a blade made from ice, a bow being pulled back, a pair of clenched fists, a large scythe etched with strange symbols he couldn't make out, the sound of people screaming, menacing laughter, the distorted roar of a mighty beast, the eye of what seemed to belong to that very same beast. A flash of light obscured his vision before a new image appeared. This one he dreaded most. An image he had seen before. Laying underneath an unbelievably large slab of concrete with her hand outstretched was Sally, her eyes showing no spark, her face covered in blood. "Please… help" the female gasped. Sonic reached out to her only to pull his hand away. He looked at the offending appendage only to look at a blood stained glove. He looked back to the princess only to see her lifeless corpse lay half buried with her eyes still open with fresh tears.

With a start, Sonic flew up from his bed with a cry of panic. Cold sweat dripping down his forehead, his eyes wide with horror. It happened again and yet, it seemed as if it was real, like it was going to happen. "Why am I seeing these images?" Sonic thought to himself. He shook his head to drive away the images that played over and over in his head. "What do they all mean?"

 **Eh… Well this is my longest chapter, so a new achievement for me! XD  
But man, aren't I nice? I torture them and leave them with memories that haunt them! Yay me!  
For all those who actually like my stories (which I highly doubt) I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'll update whenever I can and since it's the school holidays, I can definitely work on this one!  
Until then, stay awesome! :D**


End file.
